The present invention relates to a strip located between an inner tube and a rim of a tire. The loop-shaped strip includes a non-flexibility fabric portion with its two ends respectively connected with a short section of flexible belt. The fabric portion includes an aperture for the inflation valve extending therethrough. The strip provides a durable feature so as to effectively separate the inner tube from the inside of the rim and the spokes.
A conventional composition of a bicycle wheel is shown in FIG. 4 and generally includes a rim 10 which is made of metal material, a strip 14 located on the inside bottom 103 of the rim 10, a tire 13 an inner tube 12 which is located between the strip 14 and the tire 13. The rim 10 has two sidewalls and a plurality of holes 101 are defined through the inside bottom 103 so as to allow the head of spokes 11 to be engaged therewith. An aperture 102 is further defined through the inside bottom 13 to let an inflation valve 120 be engaged with the aperture 102, wherein the inflation valve 120 is connected to the inner tube 12. The strip 14 is provided with a hole 140 so that the inflation valve 120 extends through the hole 140 in the strip 14 and the aperture 102 in the rim 10. The position and the purpose that the strip 14 is located are to prevent the inner tube 12 from being worn by the heads of the spokes 11. However, because the width of the strip 14 is limited so that there is only a small area between two sides of the strip 14 and the periphery defining the hole 140 in the strip 14, the small areas tend to be torn. Once either one of the small areas is torn, the other small area is torn within a short period of time and the inner tube 12 is exposed to the spokes 11. This will damage the inner tube 12 quickly. Furthermore, the rubber made strip 14 become hardened and is easily cracked when a high temperature is occurred.
The present invention intends to provide a strip which is composed a long section of non-flexibility fabric and only a short section of flexible belt is connected between two ends of the fabric so as to be a loop. The inner tube is well protected by the strip and the strip is strong enough to prevent the inner tube from being torn off.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a strip located between a rim and an inner tube of a tire. The strip includes a non-flexibility fabric portion and a flexible section which is connected between two ends of the fabric portion.
The object of the strip in accordance with the present invention is to provide a better protection for the inner tube of a tire and the structural strength of the non-flexibility fabric portion prevents the damage around the aperture through which the inflation valve extends.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.